


I wish I told You

by Hershey_Rogers



Series: How can We fix US [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hershey_Rogers/pseuds/Hershey_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles POV of Derek leaving for New York</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I should have told you

I missed you

How this is fate

That you're perfect

Now its to late

I should have told you

I remember all the good time

And the bad

Should have told you

You're all that I had

That I wish you the best

So ,so long

I never told you

And now your gone

I wish I told you

I loved you all along


	2. But I Could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this before but the chapters in the tic them selves are in response to each other, nut they are like letter that Stiles and Derek never sent to each other.  
> So you will see me go back and forth between the fics because they are supposed to lock together like a zipper.

The way I love you 

I could find you

Any where, no matter how far

In a dark room

In a huge crowd

I would see you

Before you know 

Before you know 

I could find you  

By your hair 

By your voice 

By the way you walk 

The way you act 

I could love any part of you

Completely, fully

But I Could  


	3. I feel your heartbeat

I hear you heartbeat

Anywhere, every where

Throughout every state I pased

Throughout every night I slept

I talk to its rythm

I hear it in the bass of every song

My heart beats to match it

I don't only hear it

I feel it


	4. On My Birthday

You are here

for my birthday

but you are leaving 

3 days after

you are trying to plan a way to stay in touch

but you are to far 

I'm going to be busy 

and you are going to be not so busy 

You won't understand that I'm trying to get a job

I'll do my best to explain it 

but you will be here 

we will spend it together

and maybe it will last us the summer 

and we will try to make it so it does 

we will try to do this 

on my birthday


End file.
